United States of Anime
by Files-of-Randomness
Summary: Ann, Nikki, and the others get tossed into an unknown land during a storm on their way to Europe. The land has all different anime regions. How will the friends survive in this new place?
1. Chapter 1

**United States of Anime**

Mutt was taking the sails down when the storm hit. It had been looking nasty since the early morning, but it hadn't started to rain until the evening. At first the rain was slow and didn't pose much of a problem, but then the wind picked up and the boat was being thrown to and fro by the waves. Mutt had gone to the deck to take the sails down but it was too late. The boat was heading toward land and there was no way to stop it now.

_CRASH!_

Suddenly Mutt was thrown ashore and every thing suddenly went black.

"Mutt, Mutt! Wake up!" Mutt's friend was yelling in her face and shaking her.

"Ann? What happened?" Mutt asked drowsily.

"The storm last night threw our ship onto some unknown land. I had Kisa and Amaya check it out though." Ann replied.

"So, what do you think this place is? Do you think there is someone here that can help us?" Mutt asked, starting to sit up.

"Hey, I just got here too. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Well, I thought maybe you found something out." Mutt said, trying to suppress the urge to tackle her friend.

"Actually, I just woke up a few minutes ago. I haven't a clue what this land is." Ann said, "Oh yeah, I found this in the wreckage. I thought you might have dropped it." She pulled out a lighter from her pocked and handed it over to Mutt."

"Thanks! I wouldn't know what to do without this." Mutt pocketed her lighter. It was a gift from her parents before she had left home and she didn't want to loose it.

"Oh, Kisa and Amaya are back." Ann said suddenly pointing to a few girls that had just appeared out of some bushes.

"Anything to report?" Ann asked when the two girls came over to her and Mutt.

"It seems we've crashed our ship on some anime land, at least that's what the people here say." Amaya said angrily. She had a bad temper and she wasn't the least bit happy that on their way to Europe they had wrecked their ship on a never before seen land. There was no way of telling if these people that lived here were friendly or not.

"So there are people here!" Mutt said in awe.

"Yep. They live in a big city over that way." Kisa said pointing north.

"A BIG CITY?!?" Mutt exclaimed, "So these people aren't savages?"

"Nope, there's a military over that way too. We can check there and see if we can get any help." Kisa replied and started walking off.

"Wait you moron, what about the rest of the crew? Where are Aya, Keiko, Allie, and Emma?" Ann asked in an annoyed tone.

"Umm, good question. I think I saw them over there." Kisa said, pointing at the wreckage.

"Well, don't just stand there and point! Go get them, idjit!" Mutt shouted angrily.

"Don't bother; your screaming woke us up." Allie said maneuvering herself around the wreckage.

"So, where are we?" Aya asked.

"Dunno exactly." Amaya replied, "Some place where these anime people live. We were just gonna go to there military and ask for some help."

"Let's go then." Keiko said impatiently.

They arrived at the military's headquarters and were directed to a colonel named Roy Mustang.

"Well it seems you are in a bit of trouble." The colonel said after hearing their story.

"Ya think?" Mutt said sarcastically. She could already tell she didn't like this guy.

"Be nice, Mutt." Emma said. She didn't like new places and she wasn't going to let Mutt ruin her chance to get home.

"So who are you?" He asked looking at Mutt.

"I'm Nikki, but everyone calls me Mutt." She answered in an annoyed voice.

"Ah, I see. So what breeds are in you?" Colonel Mustang asked with a smug look.

"WHY YOU LITTLE---!" Mutt said, but she was cut off by Ann's hand going over her mouth. Amaya burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry colonel, she has an attitude problem," Ann said, she still had her hand covering Mutt's mouth, and Mutt was trying desperately to get it off, "Is there anyway you can help us?" She sent a look over to Amaya to tell her to shut up.

"I'm afraid there is little I can do for you. Even if we can get you a new boat, I have no way of knowing what direction I could point you in to go home. You see, we've never been off this land." Mustang replied, he didn't sound the least bit sad for them.

"Oh, well I'm sorry we troubled you then." Ann said in a resigning tone.

"Well it doesn't matter, I don't want to leave." Mutt said; she had finally gotten Ann's hand off of her mouth.

"Oh? And why is that?" The colonel asked.

"CUZ I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Mutt said clenching her fist.

"Nikki, calm down." Emma said trying to hold Nikki back, which wasn't an easy job for her alone.

"NO WAY! THIS BASTARD IS GONNA GET IT BIG TIME!" Nikki said escaping Emma's hold and running straight for Mustang.

"Hold it; a lot of girls want me so you're just going to have to wait your turn."

"WHY YOU!"

"Okay, well I'll do the best I can to help you, but while you're here, why don't you check out the sights?" The colonel said, "There's a carnival in town."

"I already know that." Nikki spat.

"Oh? How?" Mustang asked.

"I see the clown already." She said pointing at the colonel. Her friends started laughing.

"Very funny, are you a comedian?" Mustang asked.

"No, but you could be with that face of yours. I'm a sharp-shooter." Nikki replied.

"I am a state alchemist." Mustang said.

"What's an 'alchemist'?" Aya asked.

"Scientists who can create things like so." Mustang said as he snapped his fingers and burned a piece of paper to a crisp.

"Whoa!" All the friends exclaimed in unison.

"Well, why don't you go and check out the city now." Mustang said.

"Ok." They all said and left, all except for Nikki and Ann.

"We won't be able to leave, will we?" Ann asked slowly.

"I can't say anything at this point, but it seems unlikely." Mustang replied.

"Well, in that case, can you tell me how to join the military?" Nikki asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" The colonel asked, surprised.

"If we're not gonna get home, then it's time to make a fresh start here." Nikki replied happily.

"She's right." Ann said and turned to leave, while Mustang explained how to join the military to Nikki.


	2. Chapter 2

**United States of Anime**

**Chapter 2**

"How long has it been since we arrived here?" Ann asked.

"Umm… About six months, I think." Amaya replied.

"Oh, okay." Ann said, a touch of sadness on her voice. _I can't believe I forgot how long it's been I'm so stupid. _Ann thought.

"I suppose it was gonna be like this anyway. We weren't planning on going back, remember? We were gonna move to Europe and start a new life there." Amaya reminded her.

"You're right. Well what rank is Nikki in the military now?"

"Umm… First Lieutenant."

"That far already? Well I wouldn't expect any less from her, she is the best sharp-shooter ever." Ann said. She was proud of her friend.

"Yeah, she and Hawkeye are evenly matched when it comes to guns." Amaya said; she was about as proud of her friend as Ann.

"I don't think she's happy she got put under Colonel Mustang though." Ann said laughing.

"No doubt about that!" Amaya exclaimed and joined Ann laughing.

_All the others went their own ways. They all went to different regions in this country except Amaya. _Ann recalled sadly, _I hope they are all right._

"You're late, Nikki." Mustang said as Nikki entered the door.

"I know that. I don't need you pointing it out to me." She replied, "I overslept."

"Again?" Mustang asked.

"I've been getting home late recently." Nikki said.

"Oh, out with a boy are we? Don't let it interfere with your work, Nikki." Mustang taunted.

"NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!" She yelled.

"Whatever you say. Well, anyway, when was the last time you saw Ann or Amaya?" He asked. He had been informed that most of the original crew of the ship had gone off to explore the land and Amaya and Ann had stayed behind.

_Did he know I was thinking about that? What is he, a psychic? No, wait… that's Amaya. _Nikki thought and then replied, "About a month, Colonel."

"You should go see them today then; I'll give you the day off." Mustang said.

"Really? What do you want from me, Mustang?"

"That's _colonel _to you, and I don't want anything from you."

"Okay then, I'm leaving." Nikki said, and she strutted out the door.

It was only a little while until Nikki caught up with Ann and Amaya. They said their greetings and Ann said that she wanted to leave.

"WHAT?!" Why do you want to leave?" Nikki asked.

"I want to explore this place like the others, I have a natural curiosity, ya know." Ann replied.

"Yeah; you can't help poking your nose into things!" Amaya exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah. Do you remember that one time when you went to the boy's bathroom after school to see what was in there?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah, I remember that!" Amaya declared; she was still laughing.

"Hey, I was only seven!" Ann yelled. "Well I guess this is good bye." She added after she calmed down.

"Okay, bye then." Amaya said sadly.

"Yeah, bye." Nikki said.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be back soon. I'll come visit some times." Ann said trying to lighten up their moods.

"You better! I don't want to drag Mutt everywhere with me to find you. Oh, and if you find any hot guys, THEY ARE SO MINE!" Amaya screamed before giggled. Ama-asims is what they called it when Amaya spasmed out.

"Sounds good!" Nikki said, trying her best to ignore Amaya.

Ann nodded her good-bye before walking off.

_Now where do I go?_ Amaya thought.

The next day Nikki went back to work. She had actually gotten there early this time because she didn't stay up all night watching movies this time. She opened the door and sighed. Mustang was already there.

"Nikki, you're here early today." He said when she entered.

"Yeah, and I see you're here early too." Nikki said, thinking _I was hoping to avoid you_.

"I always get here early, though you wouldn't know that because you always get here late." Mustang said.

"Bite me." She said; she had been in a bad mood because it had been a bad morning.

"I think that would be uncomfortable for both of us." He replied to Nikki's statement.

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, now leave me alone."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now will you shut up; don't you have paper work to do?" Nikki asked in an annoyed tone.

"Of course I have paper work, I always do. " Mustang replied, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Nothing's wrong, now stop talking to me, I have work to do."

"Okay, fine."

Later at noon that day Nikki was getting ready for lunch when Mustang walked up.

"What do you want?" Nikki asked impatiently.

"I wondered if you wanted to get lunch with me." He asked.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Listen, I'd rather drive a motorcycle off a cliff and have wild animals chew on my remains than go to lunch with you." She replied.

"What if I make it worth your while?" He asked.

"Nothing you could do would make it worth my while."

"What if I gave you this extra ticket to a monster truck rally?" He asked holding out a ticket that Nikki instantly tried to grab and missed.

"That's called bribery." She said after several failed attempts to get the ticket. She wanted to go to the rally but the tickets were sold out.

"Not if you enjoy the lunch, than it's called a gift." He replied.

"GRR. YOU'RE ANNOYING!!" She yelled.

"Well how about lunch?"

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"Let's go then."

They arrived at a small restaurant that had a beautiful rose garden in the front. They sat down at a table and after they ordered, Mustang asked the same question he had asked this morning:

"Is anything wrong?"

"Besides going out to lunch with you? Nope, nothing." She replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you ever tell me what's wrong?"

"Why should you care?! It's my business; it has nothing to do with you!" She answered angrily.

"Fine, I'll guess then. Does it have something to do with a boy?" He asked.

"NO!" She replied, agitated.

"How about one of your friends?"

"Leave me alone." She said.

"So it is one of your friends."

"Shut up."

"What happened?"

"I said shut up!" Nikki exclaimed, getting out of her chair, "This isn't worth the trouble! I'm leaving."

Mustang quickly grabbed her arm, "Did one of them leave?"

"Are you psychic or something?" Nikki said sitting back down.

"No, I just know these things. So, which one was it?"

"Ann."

"Why did she leave?"

"To go explore like everyone else!" Nikki exclaimed starting to get back up again.

"Hold on the food's here." Mustang said as a waiter appeared with a tray of food.

"Maybe I should go exploring too." Nikki said after a while.

"You can't do that, you're in the military." Mustang replied.

"I can ask to be put on an assignment."

"Then I'd have to come with you."

"Why?" She dropped her fork and her face registered two words: hell no.

"To make sure you come back in one piece."

"If you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna make sure you go back in two pieces." Nikki said angrily.

"Okay well, since we're done here's your ticket." He said handing over the piece of paper to Nikki.

"Thanks." She said, and then left to go back to work.


End file.
